The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and juglans species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachthirtytwo’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from a cross using the ‘Burpeachfour’ peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,405) and which was used as the seed parent; and an unnamed white-fleshed clingstone peach which was used as the pollen parent. After a period of stratification, the seed was placed in the greenhouse by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for evaluation. One white-fleshed peach seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘N54.112’. This promising seedling was then marked for subsequent observation. After the 2006 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.